Momo the Momo the Kikiyomahji Witch Witch
by xCanidianxGirlx
Summary: A cross between Peach Girl and Harry Potter, Momo the Kikiyomahji Witch is a delightful fantasy and comedy story about Momo, who is sick and tired of being sad, gets to go to a school where no one shall judge and except who she is, Merrick, a wizard but


Momo the Kikiyomahji Witch By Caitlin Hennessey

This fan-fiction is a Cross between Peach Girl and Harry Potter. All copyrights go to the authors of these titles. Now lets begin the story!...

Momo, is quiet in her room. It's evening. The sun has disapeared and Momo is sad. She's misrable, Just watching nothing. The ceiling the tea stain on the rug, just so depressing she is. Sae has ruined her life and so has the others, no one really understands how she feels, not even her parents and she has no one, just no one, all alone..._Forever, I will be alone forever won't I?_

She thinks. It's cold out, she doesn't want to close the open window, there's a breeze. She starts to sniffle. And then the tears start to pour from the corner of her eyes. "Wahhhh..wahhhh...sniff sniff, what is it a lie?" She bellows. "I want to be somthing or someone else!" She cries.

"Momo, cut it out that noise! The neighbours will hear you!" her mother yells from downstairs, not paying attention to what Momo is saying. "Ughh"

She says, pulling her pilow over her head. Her lightly blond hair covers her face.

"I wish someone would save me from this hell!" Momo Screams at the top of her lungs. Everything is silent. The breeze is quiet, the drapes start flowing a little lesser, and Momo stares at the tea stain again. Her eyes big and wide of flowing water, which had now stopped. She stared around the room and was a little scared.

"Hun?" Said said. Somthing steemed strange. Momo threw a pillow at the window to close it, hoping it would land on the window doors and close it. But no, it flew out to window and landed in the garden beneath her window. _Why am I so darn lazy?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from outside of the window. "YEEEEOWWW!" A voice said. "Who threw that?"

Momo stared cautiously at the window. The dark sky had came. Momo was frieghtened. Her hand cupped her mouth. She heard a sratching sound by the window. It sounded like somthing was climbing up the window. Momo could just sit and wait to see what would appear on her window's edge. Her eyes now big with fear. I furry little purple stick reached the edge. It had white lines all over it.

Momo gasped. Then the entire creature jumped on the edge.

Momo screamed a little. "All right, All right, calm down!" It said.

It was a small purple chesire cat, with lots of fur and big pink eyes and black stripes.

And a big pink tounge. It was huge, when the creature opened it's mouth you could see the big tounge and large sharp theeth. It looked a little scary. "Now, alrighty then..you're..let's see" As the creature took out a pad of paper and a pencil from his backpack, a small black backpack it was carrying. "Yah, you're the one they call Momo" He gazed down appon the list. And put his hand under his chin. Momo was in a state of shock. What was this thing? She wondered. "Well, anyways, the Oldies sent me here to help you..so here I am, what do you want?" He said in a kind of deep voice. "Uhhh..um,...I just..uh...well, my name is uh...Momo and I...uh..would like to-to-tttto, know w-what-I mean er..um...who you are.." Momo trembled. Sweat pured out of face. "Yeah, Yeah, everyone get's scared when they see a small fuzzy purple talking cat, no biggie...My name is Merrick" He said. "Oh, that's quite an odd name..."  
Magically, his purple fur puffed up and his eyes were glowing with anger. "HISSSSSSSS...SSSSSS" He snarled at Momo.

"Uh...Hey, I didn't mean it!"Momo said, waving her hands.

"Yes, yes, yes...you didn't mean it...I've heard all of it, my name is silly...BUT I AM THE POWERFUL WITCH CAT MERRICK!"

He roared at Momo, Momo wasn't that scared, of course the cat was being silly again. After Merrick was done his big show, he began licking his purple puffy paws.

"So, again, why are you here?" Momo asked.

"I can see the troubles in your life, I can help you Momo" He said.

"How?" Momo asked.

"Becuase you are a witch!" Merrick said, his green large eyes stared into hers. "Hun?" Momo fell backward onto her rug, off her bed. "B-but, how can I be a witch, that's really strange!" Momo felt dizzy. "WELL YOU ARE!" Merrick roared loudly!

"This can't be happening! This is all too weird, like I'm in a book or somthing, I just don't get it at al-"

"BANG!"

A loud pop soud hit the window. You could see the small cracks breaking it up. Momo ran to her window and looked outside. KILEY?

He was outside, standing, having a small grey rock in his hand.

"Kiley! YOU PERVO! What are you doing beneath my window?"Momo screamed.  
"Thy Sweet thy lady, my presiousssss Momo Adachi, to save me life and bring me good happiness and day I see thy sweet smile!"

Kiley said stupidly. Momo paused to think what on earth he just said."OKAY KILEY...WHATEVER YOU JUST SAID, I'M NOT MOVING ANYWHERE..." Momo was angry at Kiley.

Kiley paused and put his finger on his chin. "Hmmmm..." He sighed. Merrick, not showing himeself floated above KIley, the cat was invisible! Mom saw Kiley then Merrick's little beatey eyes.

"MERRICK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CAT?"

Kiley stared at Momo. Momo stared at him, embrassed. Finally Kiley spoke. "...Ahhhhh! Thy sweet lady has chosen a name for me and has changed my name from perv to cat! How thy sweetness!"

He sang. "GO AWAY KILEY!" Now Momo closed the window, hoping both Merrick and Kiley would go away. She turned around and sat on her bed. "Ahaha! Trick the magical Merrick is quite impossible!" Momo spun around and saw the purple half invisible cat coming throught the closed window. "? How can you possibly got through glass?" Momo said, puzzled.

"HOW CAN YOU TALK, HOW CAN YOU BE PURPLE, HOW CAN YOU FLOAT, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M A WITCH?" Momo said to Merrick and threw a pillow at him. "Oof!" He said.

"Momo, I'm trying to help you, I know where you can run away from this...I'm leaving then, You can choose to leave this place and believe that you're a witch or keep crying on your bed..." Merrick dashed to the window. Momo paused, thinking about what he said.

Be sad forever? Not me, she thought. "WAIT!" Momo said. Merrick turned around. "Yes, Yes, Tell me everything..."

"Where can I run away to?" Momo asked. Merrick smiled his little cat face. "Where going somewhere where you will never be hurt again.." Said Merrick. He's expression looked sly and evil. Merrick took out a small wand. He started to open his Jaw and spoke:

_"Merrick may_

_Merrick say_

_Merrick want a broom today!"_

And suddenly a large dusty broom appeared. It was thick maplewoood and the broom's end was round and a little chipped.

But still because of the brown-red color it was beautiful. Momo stared at it, then she got on. Merrick opend the window with his wand, the air was very breezy now, and it was quit dark out.

Merrick jumped on the broom as well. "Now, my dear, were off to Kiki-yo-mah-ji, the home of Mr. Kiama, he's tell us where to go"

Momo stared. "U-Uh, Kikijiyomaiyakia what?" Momo mis-spelled it all. Merrick snickered. The breeze blew in, and suddenly they were off! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Momo cried. She saw kiley below her, stitting on a bench, her didn't see her, but she wondered how can this strange thing be happening.

Kiley looked up, he saw a small flying object above him.

"A-A-A-ALIEN! AHHHHH!" Kiley screamed. He stopped for a minute. "M-Momo?...Oh man, I gotta tell Toji about this!'

Kiley ran down the streets. Momo saw him run, then she gripped the broom and Merrick and Momo flew fastly across the sky, getting higher and higher. She saw all the houses, lighted dimly, and Merrick stared to sing...

_MEOWWWWW, MEOWWWWWW!_

_What a wonderful night sky to fly!  
MEOWWWWWWWW! MEOWWWWWWWW!_

_Oh what beautiful sky's to fly on this very night!  
MEOOOOOOOWWW! MEOWWWWWWW!_

_Oh what a lovely flight for a magical cat and a witch!_

_MEOOOOOOOOWW! MEOWWWWWWWWW!_

_Now shall we take a switch!..._

Suddenly the broom went straight down, speeding towards the ground, they were heading into a grassy feild. Momo screamed, her blond hair flying with the wind. Merrick happily purring. The broom was an inch away from the ground before it stopped. Merrick climbed on Momo's back, since sitting would cause him to fall. Mom gripped as hard as she could, her hands slippery from sweat. "U-uh, Merrick, I think I might fall..." "CRASH!" And they did. "You klutz, you!"

He swiped Momo on the head. "Ahh!"

"Now get up, that was a test, you were supposed to stop from speeding towards the ground!" Merrick said.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know"  
They got up and Momo started running with the broom, Merrick sitting on her shoulders. Then magically they were flying again.

The night sky got even darker. "Uh, what are we looking for?"  
Momo asked Merrick. "A large Castle" Merrick said. "It's somwhere close by, I'm sure it's lighted" Merrick yawned. Momo's eyes were tired. "I don't see it" She said. "Oh, you'll see it, it's...coming closer"  
Momo's eyes squinted. The dark night made it hard to see.

Suddenly she saw dusts of glitter. She looked at it. "What's this?"

Momo said. "It's Kiki-myoh broom dust" Merrick told her.

"It tells you where other witches and wizards have been"

"Oh" Momo said, she kept flying. She was sleeping and so was Merrick. Suddenly, she fell alseep, and she and Merrick were falling towards the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, MOMO!" He woke her, and suddenly hers eyes actully opened. There was a small dim light sparkling in the dark sky. Then a few more..."W-what is that?"

Momo asked. "You shall see..." Merrick said. It suddenly began to have more and more lights and floating trees! It's was a floating forest! The tree's attacked her. "EEE, AAAHHH, HEY!" Momo cried. She sped faster. "You're in the Jihuki Forest! GET OUT!"

Merrick meowed. She raced along and noticed the trees were jst floating, no base or dirt. She finally saw more lights, and the shadowed shape began to get bigger. Momo's eyes opened wide.

"Hey, Merrick, I think that's the castle!" Momo cried happliy.

She smiled. There were more lights, the shape began to get bigger, and bigger and huge. "It...It's getting bigger" Momo said, she gripped the broom harder. Their were owls floating around her.

"WHOOOO!" They screamed. They were beautiful and white, some brown or pink. Strange. "Yes, Merrick, I think I found it! I found the Castle! I found it, I found it"

It was the size of a city.

"T-t-t-t-that castle is h-h-h-huge..." Momo's eyes widened.

"I-i-i can't believe it..." It was the biggest floating castle and Momo had seen it...with her eyes..."

She and Merrick landed slowly on the grass surrounding the castle. It was almost like a large forest, scary, the castle was floating, but the grass had no roots, she and Merrick walked down the almost pitch-black forest...While Owls continued to whooo and fly around...

...To be continued...


End file.
